Las mejores navidades
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Llegando en la entrada de del cuarto de sus papas, Scorpius paró en seco. "JODER" De la habitación de sus papas se escuchaban gemidos de placer que el chico reconocia a la perfeción. — ¿Entonces que son esos ruidos?—La curiosidad de la pequeña se hizo evidente de nuevo. Y Scorpius solo maldijo por lo bajo. "Como rayos no se les ocurrió poner un maldito hechizo silenciador"


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es **copyright **de J. K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**La trama de la historia me pertenece. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.**

**Advertencias: AU, OoC.**

**Género: Romance/Humor.**

**Rating: " T "**

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi segundo escrito, hecho para el mundo de Harry Potter. El primero que termino, ya que por el momento no se me ocurre como terminar el otro que hace unas semanas empecé. La verdad si les soy completamente sincera hace unos días estuve internada en el hospital debido a una crisis asmática. Pero bueno es algo un poco difícil de decir, ya que pues al menos en este lugar no me conocen. Bueno voy a lo que debería de decir. Hace aproximadamente 1 hora y 15 minutos, si hasta yo sobrepase mi record, termine este pequeño escrito de no más de 1300 palabras, eso sin contar las notas de autor, el sumary y todo eso. Yo sé al menos que la redacción debe ser prácticamente una burla para su vista, y les pido que si algún error ortográfico y los comúnmente llamados "DEDAZOS" me digan y así lo cambiare. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención prestada, y también les agradecería en demasía si ustedes me dejaran sus valioso y hermosos reviewns. Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo _y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary:** Llegando en la entrada de del cuarto de sus papas, y Scorpius paró en seco. "JODER" Mascullo el chico. De la habitación de sus papas se escuchaban gemidos de placer que el chico conocía demasiado bien. — ¿Entonces que son esos ruidos?—La curiosidad de la pequeña se hizo evidente de nuevo. Y Scorpius solo maldijo por lo bajo. "Como rayos no se les ocurrió poner un maldito hechizo silenciador"

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

**Las mejores navidades.**

**By: Cereciito17 Song Hyo Woonk o Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

…**.**

"**Errar es humano, pero echarle la culpa a otro, es más humano todavía."**

…

**..**

**.**

* * *

La pequeña de no más de 5 años de edad poso su grisácea mirada con duda y curiosidad en la puerta de la recamara de sus progenitores.

La duda le carcomía.

Y se preguntaba una y mil veces que era lo que estaban haciendo en la habitación.

Se mordió sus labios con nerviosismo y agudizo su infantil oído.

De la puerta se escuchaban palabras agudas, palabras entrecortadas. Que la pequeña no entendía en lo absoluto.

Escucho algo como un golpe, y sus ojos se abrieron presos del pánico.

Tomo entre sus dedos unos rebeldes rizos castaños tirándolos con ansias, no sabía qué hacer.

Era como que una lucha se llevara a cabo en la habitación de sus padres.

Y de nuevo sonidos agudos salieron, chillidos que helaron en pequeño corazón de la niña.

Sus padres se estaban probablemente matando, y aunque dudaba mucho que su papa pudiese ponerle la mano encima a su querida mama, no así su mama que cuando se enojaba sus castaños ojos parecían dorados, y su papa decía que no se veía más Gryffindor.

—Joder Malfoy— Chillo su mama.

—Que ahora me vienes a llamar por mi apellido Granger—Se mofo su papa.

Y la niña supo que algo no estaba bien, así que girando salió corriendo a la habitación de su hermano mayor que había llegado de Hogwarts a pasar navidades con su familia.

Un rubio de no más de 14 años estaba recostado leyendo un libro de "La historia de Hogwarts" tan ensimismado se encontraba en su lectura que no escucho cuando la puerta de su habitación se azoto, hasta que un peso muerto, literalmente le cayó encima.

—Joder Lyra, me lastimaste —Gimió el chico sobándose la parte del estomago afectada.

—Nada de Joder Lyra, Scorpius papa y mama se están peleando—Chillo la niña de castaños cabellos y orbes grises.

Scorpius la miro escéptico.

—Haber Lyra, primero cálmate— El chico solo miro divertido a su pequeña hermana que de repente se relajaba con una rapidez digna de un adulto.

Sonrió divertido.

—Bueno recapitulemos, vienes aquí corriendo como una posesa sicópata a decirme ¿Que papa y mama se están peleando?— El rubio solo reprimió una carcajada, viendo como su dulce hermanita lo miraba con hastió absoluto.

—Sí—Chillo la niña— ¿Qué es sicópata?—Pregunto con duda renovada la niña.

Scorpius no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Su hermana a pesar de ser muy pequeña era muy avispada, pero había cosas que obviamente no entendía debido a su corta edad.

Lyra lo miro ceñuda.

—Haz el favor de dejar reírte como loco Scorpius, pareces un Weasley—Sonrió triunfal la pequeña Lyra al ver a su hermano mayor parar de golpe solo mencionando el apellido.

—Vale vale, está bien pequeño torbellino dime qué quieres y haz el favor de irte—Bufo fastidiado al verse vencer por su hermana menor.

—Bueno como te decía "Malfoy"—Exclamo la pequeña, su hermano rio divertido ante la mención del mismo apellido.

—Te recuerdo Lyra que tú también eres una Malfoy—

—Eso ya lo sé tonto—Fue la escueta pregunta de la niña, que a cada momento parecía más un Malfoy que él.

El chico ensancho a un más su sonrisa.

—Ok, en lo que estábamos—Suspiro Scorpius

—Te decía que papa y mama estaban peleando o algo así, escuche ruidos extraños viniendo de habitación, y eso no es todo papa llamo a mama por su apellido, bueno está bien sé que eso no es raro pero lo dijo de una manera extraña. —Termino de decir su rebuscado discurso, mordiendo sus labios con nerviosísimo.

Scorpius solo alzo su ceja con curiosidad, aunque su hermana fuera muy pequeña se daba cuenta de todo, y pese a solo tener 5 años se hacía preguntas y sacaba conclusiones que otros niños de su edad ni siquiera se atreverían a pensar. Vio el gesto tan encantador que solo había visto en su querida madre. Suspiro.

—Bueno princesa, dudo mucho que estén peleando. Pero si te hace sentir mejor te acompaño y juntos averiguamos ¿Que sucede? ¿Estás de acuerdo?—

Los ojos iguales a los de él brillaron con emoción.

—Sí, eso me parece bien Scorpius—respondió la niña.

Scorpius tomo la pequeña mano de Lyra.

Y ambos hermanos se dirigieron al cuarto de sus progenitores.

Llegando en la entrada de del cuarto de sus papas, y Scorpius paró en seco.

"JODER" Mascullo el chico

De la habitación de sus papas se escuchaban gemidos de placer que el chico conocía demasiado bien.

—Ves Scorpius papa y mama están peleando—

"Bendita inocencia" Pensó el chico.

—Veras nena papa y mama no están peleando— respondió el chico más rojo que un tomate —No princesa—

— ¿Entonces que son esos ruidos?—La curiosidad de la pequeña se hizo evidente de nuevo.

Y Scorpius solo maldijo por lo bajo.

"Como rayos no se les ocurrió poner un maldito hechizo silenciador"

—Bueno preciosa, eso a mí no me corresponde— Las pálidas mejillas del chico se encontraban del tono escarlata más encantador que se le hubiere visto nunca.

Ese tipo de preguntas no le correspondían a él.

—Pero yo quiero saber Scorpious—exclamo con un puchero la pequeña, su voz había sonado tan alto que los ocupantes de dicha habitación pararon en seco

—Joder Malfoy no pusiste el puto hechizo silenciador verdad—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—A mi no me mires Granger, que yo no fui el que me ataco nada mas entrando a la habitación—Se mofo el rubio incorporándose.

La chica solo refunfuño por lo bajo.

Scorpius no podía en su asombro, sus papas se estaban comportando como dos críos.

Rio con diversión y un pensamiento diabólico se cruzo por su mente. Si sus papas querían jugar a hacer más "Hermanitos" él no tendría problema con ello, pero se las iba a cobrar con creces por hacerlo pasar por semejante vergüenza.

—Bueno Lyra, cariño—Exclamo en voz alta — Si quieres saber qué es lo que estaba pasando hace algunos momentos con papa y mamá pregúntaselos a ellos— Sonrió con satisfacción cuando un gemido de terror salió de la habitación.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, y salió de aquel lugar riéndose interiormente. Sus papas tendrían mucho que explicarle a la pequeña, y aunque le gustaría ver como sus progenitores se rompían la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que había sucedió en el interior de esa habitación, el no estaba dispuesto a acabar castigado.

Ya conocía el genio de su papa, y aunque su papa podría ser un santo, no podría compararse a la furia de león de su madre.

Aunque había sufrido un trauma sicológico escuchando los gemidos roncos de su papa y los gemidos de satisfacción de su madre, aquello valía la pena.

Para ver al fin a sus padres nerviosos al verse pillados igual que unos adolecentes

Sonrió.

Sí, estas eran **las mejores navidades de su corta vida**.

* * *

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **

.


End file.
